


It's Easy to Fall

by TerressaWinner



Series: Lionheart [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Jokes, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Depression, Dirty Jokes, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan, More characters I can't be bothered to mention, Multi, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bellamy Blake, Sexual Assault, Trigger Warnings, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: It's easy to fall into a puddle.It's easy to fall into a hole.It's easy to fall deep into depression.And wait as it consumes you whole.But most of all,It's easy to fall in love.But hard to let it go.----"This-" he gestured between the two of them, "Isn't official. It's only for Octavia."She looked up, meeting his eyes for a second before looking back straight ahead and muttering the words he'd said a million times before, "Whatever the hell you want."She knew it was all for Octavia. She would do anything for Octavia. Even if it meant teaming up with the school bad boy to do it.----Bellamy and Clarke. The school's Bad boy and Princess. No one ever thought they'd get along. With all the fights and screams. All the teasing and nudging. All the death stares and promises to make the other's lives a living Hell.But then a Freshman with long, dark hair changes everything.She breaks the wall.She helps them understand that they'rebothsuffering.And only they can understand each other.Only they can set each other free...
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Cage Wallace, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Original Female Character(s), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Series: Lionheart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671265
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. "911, what's your emergency?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Trigger Warning] This is going to be looking at a couple of kid and teenage problems so read at your own risk. I'll try not to make it too depressing or too explicit.  
> Please look out for further warnings.
> 
> Bellamy and Clarke are seniors and so are around the same age range.  
> Also, I do not and will probably never own the 100!
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

"Shh Shhh It's okay honey, shh."

A 14 year old girl whimpered as her father attempted to subdue her. Another crash came from inside the house along with a series of voices. Her hands shook and she could feel everything spinning. She felt something on her neck and almost jumped out of her skin but turned around to be met with the sight of the silky cloth they decorated their dining table with. She let out a short sigh of relief as she remembered just where her and her father were currently hiding; squished together under their dining table.

She squeezed her father's arms tighter and he squeezed back. His warmth comforted her and soothed the coldness she could feel in her heart as it raced on adrenaline.

If she knew they were going to have a break-in at 4 in the morning, barely awake, on a Saturday, she wouldn't have convinced her mother to take that extra shift. Then again, at least she was safe at the hospital stitching limbs back together and saving lives.

Her thoughts were broken when the sound of voices got louder. She could only make out a few words.

"--Can't get--"

"You idi---find---chip!"

Chip?

She gasped when she heard, felt and saw a foot creep up next to her just outside the flimsy silk of the cloth covering the table. Her eyes met her father's and she saw as they changed from the normal bright blue to a darker shade. She'd seen that look only once, when and boy had been bothering her and wouldn't stop; he was furious.

She knew what he was going to do. She narrowed her eyes telling him not to. To just leave it and wait for them to leave. She knew they were outnumbered by the amount of voices she'd heard. So far, 4. Two deep, one quite high - probably a woman's - and one in the middle of deep and high. Like, deep but not too deep; probably a man in his 20s?

She squeezed his arms tighter begging him to not do it. But he only squeezed lightly before letting go. A beat passed as they stared at each other before he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tight. She locked his shirt into a death grip but he only pulled it off slowly before giving her a smile and mouthing 'I love you'. 

Before she could reach out again, he'd pulled the cloth aside and jumped out. The screaming only shook her further as she attempted to muffle her whimpers and sniffles. She wanted to jump out as well but she was frozen in place. The loud noises made shook her to her bones and the ear-piercing, unmistakable sound of a bullet brought her over the edge. 

All voices went to a halt and a loud thud was heard. A series of noises then broke out all at once. The sound of hushed, frantic whispers filled the room and a clink of what was presumably one of her mother's prized vases was bumped into a crashed to the floor, the shards exploding and hitting the walls then proceeded to scatter along the floor. Apparently, that was what broke the burglars out of their daze and they fled.

When she was sure they were gone, she crept out of her hiding spot under the dining table and looked around. The room was a mess. Discarded glass, wine stains and she didn't even want to know how her mother's jewels had found their way from her safe tucked under the floorboard in her bedroom to scattered all over the house. 

"Dad?" She crept around the house making sure not to step on anything that would either harm her, or make noise. "Dad?" her voice was louder as she called for him again and again but when he didn't answer, she screamed for his name not giving a damn in the world if those murderers found her too. 

When she turned the corner, she gasped. Her knees gave out and she cried out. There lying on the floorboards hand stretching out for his phone that had been dropped a few inches away was her father. Jake Griffin. Based on the position of the hole in his torso, she could tell that the bullet had gone straight through his right lung. He was surrounded in a pool of his own blood and the blood wasn't stopping. She let out a scream and ran to him covering the wound like she'd seen them do in the action movies they'd always watch together every Sunday evening. She pressed down on it like she'd see them do in the hospital shows she'd watched with her mother a few days ago. But she knew. She knew by the way his eyes remained open as they looked to the phone. She knew by the way she couldn't hear the little funny noise his stomach would sometimes make when he breathed as if he were always hungry. She knew by the way he was almost drowning in 6 out of 10 of his pints of blood. 

She knew that he was dead. And it was all her fault. 

What was a fourteen-year old-Clarke Griffin to do at the time than to rush to pick up her phone from where it lay on her bedside table and dial the numbers '911' as she waited for what seemed like a few hours - but in fact was just a few minutes - before the phone clicked and a voice called from the other side, "911, what's your emergency?"


	2. Let's be cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Quick Note** : I live in England so the only things I really know about 'High School' in America are the things I've seen in movies and the things I search up so I apologise if I get anything wrong. Enjoy!

The bell rang dismissing the students and allowing them to go and fill their empty stomachs.

"You have an essay due next week, don't forget! It goes to a quarter of your grade!" The student filed out chatting away as they ignored their teacher and instead bolted towards the Cafeteria or wherever else they went during lunch break.

Clarke quickly placed her books in her bag and rushed out but not before the teacher called out her name. She made a face before plastering the smile she'd always seen her mother make when she was in work - she'd liked to call it the 'typical doctor smile' - and turned around.

The teacher smiled back at her. "I wanted to ask if you would like to volunteer to help with the local charity. All the earnings will be going to the Orphanage. All you'll have to do is put up a stand and sell anything you don't need anymore."

Clarke weighed the pros and cons. Pros: This could go in her CV and it would help strengthen the Griffin name. Cons: She'd have to stand outside in the blazing heat for hours. 

"I would love to." She could handle a little heat.

The teacher beamed before he clapped his hands together. "Great! It's this Friday straight after school in the park."

Clarke muttered an 'okay' before she left to only almost barge straight into a Latina with long, silky brown hair. The Latina smirked before nudging her in the shoulder and repeating the words she'd said a few seconds ago with a little edge to it. "I would _love_ to!"

Clarke rolled her eyes before answering back with a grin, "I did **not** sound like that!"

The Latina grinned, "Yes you did!"

Clarke laughed, "Raven!"

"Just suck it up Griffin, you're a teacher's pet and you know it!"

Clarke rolled her eyes before nudging her friend back in the shoulder as they walked. Raven burst out laughing. She'd met Raven sometime in 10th grade. She'd had a crush on this guy 'Finn' only to find out that his childhood friend also did. They'd fought over him multiple times before he revealed that he already had a girlfriend. They'd both been depressed for about a week before they decided to actually get to know each other and found out that they actually had more in common than they though. Now, here they were, best friends and long over Finn. They'd met his girlfriend and she actually seemed to be a pretty cool girl. She'd been new and he'd been tasked to show her around and before they knew it, they'd hit it off.

A poster on one of the walls in the hallway caught her attention. "Hey Raven, check this out."

Raven stopped and walked back to meet her friend with a sigh. "Clarke! We're gonna miss all the good stuff!"

Clarke ignored her and read the poster. 

_Come and see the reveal of the new space ship 'The Ark' tomorrow at 9pm in the National Museum of Science._ A picture of a woman in a white lab suit with dark hair and hazel eyes was below the writing, her smile stretched out - the red lipstick on fleek - and her pointing towards a picture of the supposed space ship. The massive infinite sign on the left of her lab suit tucked just underneath her collar was hard to miss.

Clarke felt herself moving and looked away from the poster to see Raven gripping her arms and pulling her away and back towards the Cafeteria.  


# \------------------------

The Cafeteria was filled with the noise of hundreds of conversations jam-packed into one loud slur. Raven and Clarke made their way to a table, food in hand, and slumped down. 

"Finally!" Raven croaked, "I thought we'd never--"

"Clarke!" Raven was disrupted by a high voice. Clarke turned around to find the source of the voice calling her name and was met with the sight of the dirty blonde, brown eyed freshman she'd taken under her wing at the start of the new school year. The girl smiled and plopped down next to her with two others. 

"Hey Harper!" Clarke beamed but then noticed the other two. "Who're they?"

Harper smiled before nodding towards a lanky boy with dark hair and dark eyes and were those...goggles perched on his head? "This is Jasper." She nodded towards the other boy, shorter than the first with lighter brown hair and dark eyes. "And this is Monty." She paused before continuing, "I met them a few weeks ago. Sorry I didn't introduce them earlier."

Clarke shook her head, "No, no it's okay. I was just surprised. If you told me you had friends, I wouldn't have kept on pestering you about joining clubs."

The lanky kid, Jasper, laughed before taking a bite into his burger and turning his attention to Clarke. "I hear you're the school 'Princess'." 

Clarke rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Don't even get me started on that stupid nickname."

The other boy, Monty, looked up from his salad. "How'd you get it?"

"I gave it to her." 

Clarke froze just as she was about to place a fork of macaroni and cheese into her mouth and dropped the fork back down with a huff. She turned towards the voice. "What the hell do you want now Blake!" she groaned.

The tall boy with curly hair and dark, brooding eyes smirked from where he'd stopped next to their table and replied, "Well I just happened to overhear a question worth answering." He turned towards the eager Freshman. "This girl," he pointed towards Clarke, "started school with a recommendation from Jaha and was one of the first in the whole grade to get an 'A' in her first test. Oh and did I forget to mention that her mother's head of Arkadia's hospital meaning she has all the money in the world to flaunt around. Hence the name 'Princess'."

The Freshman's gaped faces turned from Bellamy to Clarke before Jasper pitched in, "Wait, Jaha as in President of the USA Jaha?" Bellamy nodded.

They turned to Clarke. "You didn't tell us that!" Clarke sent a glare towards a smirking Bellamy before responding, "I didn't want you to be friends with me just because of my status."

A snort came from Bellamy's direction as a girl with long, dark hair and equally dark eyes and flawless long legs wrapped an arm over Bellamy's and replied, the snide evident in her tone, "As if you don't love all the attention you get." 

Clarke frowned, "At least I don't go around sleeping with anything that moves." 

The girl, Echo, sent her a look that could kill before a hand came out and dragged her away. Another girl with a tattoo on the side of her face - Clarke was sure she'd had to pulled a few strings to get it and knew that it violated almost every rule in the school rule book - nodded towards her and followed after her boyfriend and the girl he was currently dragging away before yelling for him to wait up.

Clarke watched them go before addressing the boy still stood at the side of the table. "What're you still doing here Bellamy? You're posse's leaving."

Bellamy sent her glare before he walked off to join the rest of his group.

The table erupted into a series of voices as soon as they were gone. 

"You didn't tell us you were basically royalty!" came from Harper.

"I'm sitting with the daughter of Abby Griffin!" came from Monty.

"Bellamy's so cool..." came from Jasper.

Sniggers came from Raven.

The sound of a tray being placed on the table and someone sitting down silenced them as they turned to see who it was. The boy looked up to see 5 sets of eyes on him and gulped. "Am I in trouble or something?"

Clarke grinned, her annoyance from earlier completely dissipating as she looked at her childhood friend and replied, "Wells! So nice of you to join us after what? 2 weeks?"

The boy, Wells, smiled, "2 weeks and 3 days actually!"

Clarke shook her head and took a bite out of her pudding as she watched him take a bite out of his apple. He'd been gone for a conference with his father and the other important people who controlled the country.

"Wait." Jasper's voice broke the silence, "Wells as in, Wells Jaha, son of Thelonius Jaha, president of the USA?" Wells smiled. Jasper's hands flew up, "Who're we gonna meet next? The head of the Football team?"

The silence hat followed from the 3 seniors answered his question. "Wait, seriously?"

Raven chuckled. "You already met him."

Monty's eyebrows shot up, "Did we? Who?"

Clarke answered, "Bellamy Blake."

Jasper and Monty gasped, "No way!"

Raven snickered, "They were wearing their uniforms! How did you not know?"

"We just assumed they were on the team! We didn't know that one of them was the Captain!"

Jasper groaned. "I've always wanted to join the football team and become one of the cool kids!"

Monty snorted, "Trust me. Football is not your thing! We both know you're too soft for that kind of sport. You'd probably just be sat on the bench the whole game, or they'll make you the mascot!"

Harper snorted before turning back to Clarke, "You and Bellamy are such a cliché! The school's Bad boy and Princess!"

Raven burst out laughing, barely managing to keep the juice she was drinking in and Wells snickered. Clarke frowned. "As if I'd want to be a cliché with **that** guy!"

Wells replied in between snickers, "You totally are though!"

She grumbled and scoffed. Fine, you want us to be cliché? Let's be cliché.


	3. How did she know her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :-)

The rumble of the car went silent as it came to a stop. She reached for the handle but paused when she saw the car in the driveway. A wide grin spread on her face and she fumbled for the handle almost tumbling out the car and slammed the door shut with a bit too much strength. Her mother was home! After over a week, she was home and she hadn't even called to tell her! 

She ran down the driveway fumbling for her keys and threw the door open shutting it quickly before throwing her bag down. A voice in the kitchen caught her attention and she made her way there before stopping at the doorway when she saw the person sat at the dining table. He smiled when he saw her and she plastered one on her face before making her way into the room.

"Dante." She rounded the table "How lovely to see you."

He nodded. "And you Clarke. How long has it been? 2 months? 3?"

"A year. It's been a year and a few months." She leaned on the chair opposite him. "So. Cage. He's not here with you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Not today. He's busy."

Her eyes narrowed but she kept the perfect smile on her face. "At the hospital?"

His eyes met hers and it almost shook her down to the bone. "Yes. At the hospital."

Clarke nodded slowly but kept his gaze. He was staring at her like a predator would to its prey and it kept her rooted to her spot.

The sound of footsteps broke them out of their match and a bumbling Abby came bursting in. 

"Clarke!" 

"Hey Mom."

Abby rounded the table and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. The hospital was busy because of the accident at the--"

"The bridge." Clarke nodded pulling herself out of the hug. "Yeah. It was all over the news. 30 dead and over triple injured."

Abby nodded as she placed the cups in her hands on the table - the sound of glass clinking together - and lifted two bottles of wine up. "Levy & McClellan or Hundred Acre 'Wraith'?" 

Dante lifted his cup. "You should know by now that I never say no to Levy & McClellan."

Abby laughed and poured it into the glass. The inky purple colour always reminded Clarke of grapes. The thing was that she loved grapes. She just didn't like the how weak they were. It always made her think of the moment one sank their teeth into the skin and the juice came gushing out. It reminded her of humans. The tiniest thing could squeeze you dry. Or in her father's case, the tiniest bullet.

Abby poured a second glass for herself and took a seat at the table. She took a peek at the clock hanging on the wall. "The casserole should be done in around ten minutes."

"Casserole?" They never had casserole on a Tuesday. In fact, they hadn't had a casserole since--

Abby looked up from her cup. "Yes Clarke. Casserole."

Clarke's eyebrows furrowed. "But Mom--"

"Dante's staying for dinner."

Clarke paused staring at her mother and they had somewhat of a silent conversation before Clarke broke and nodded. "I-I should get changed. Wouldn't want to ruin the mood with my sweaty clothes." She let out an awkward chuckle before turning on her heel and making her way out the room.

The stairs dragged on longer than they usually did as she took step after step forward. 

Her father had been in charge of casseroles. He'd always add a different ingredient each time that would spice the meal up and whenever she'd ask what it was, he would always wink and say that it was his "little secret". It took some time but she'd eventually found out that he just used different spices. She remembered the time as if it were yesterday.

She'd snuck down sometime before dinner time to grab a glass of water and found him playing around with the dish. When she asked him what he was doing, he jumped and hid the bottles behind his back but not before she saw them. She remembered how she'd grinned that day, such a big toothy grin, and ran up to him yelling "Ah ha! So that's your little secret!" He'd given an overly dramatic sigh and placed the spice bottles on the counter and pulled her into a big hug before spinning her around then yelled "You caught me spice-handed." She'd snickered. Spice-handed. It was such a stupid joke yet it had made a 10 year old girl burst out into fits of laughter. 

It was always Jake's special thing. And now her mother was making it for some man she'd only met a few times who was apparently "a really good friend" and "benefactor". And then there was Cage. His name alone sent shivers down her spine. She remembered when they'd first met. Some time before her father's death when Abby'd invited him and Dante for dinner. At first, the mood was awkward but her father had found a way to lighten it and soon enough, the table was bursting with laughter. She'd started off with a good impression of Cage until they'd gone outside and he'd offered her a bag of drugs to share with her and her friends. She was only 13 at the time and although curious, she knew what medical drugs looked like and the ones he held out in a bag weren't any she'd seen and so like the good little girl she was, she'd refused them. Now that she thought about it, where did a 16 year old boy find the right connections to get him a bag of what she'd later found out due to hours of research was meth? That night, she'd been forced by her mother to get his number and even now, she still had it on her phone. It was a stain not even the best stain removal could get rid of and it was going to stay that way until her mother found out how much of a crook Dante and his son were. 

She sighed as she kicked off her shoes and ripped off her shirt throwing it into the laundry basket. She kept her trousers on. No need to make herself extra clean when the man downstairs would only make her dirty again with the amount of lies he managed to come up with this time. She moved to pick up a pink shirt but paused and instead reached for the white one. Professionalism was always a necessity when important guests like him came over.

# \------------------------

"So. Clarke. How's school? Are you still aiming for a job in the medical department?"

Clarke looked up from her plate. "Yes. I--"

"She's gotten a lot of great reviews from her teachers." Clarke's eyes made their way to Abby as she interrupted her. She hated it. The fact that she knew her mother was buttering her up to be just like her; a suck-up. 

Dante's smile grew. "Have you now?"

Clarke nodded.

"Great. If you would like, I could give you a recommendation when you leave school. Or, even better, you could come and work at my hospital. I could get Cage to show you the ropes."

Clarke opened her mouth to answer but Abby beat her to it. "That would be wonderful!" She took a sip of her wine. "Speaking of Cage, how is he?"

"He's just fine. Actually," he looked at Clarke "he's been asking of you a lot. Clarke this and Clarke that." He smiled but all Clarke saw was a smirk. "I'm confident to say he may have developed some feelings for you."

"Oh?" Abby's smile grew. "That's great!" She turned to Clarke giving her the smile she always gave when she'd been given a great offer. "What do you say Clarke?"

Clarke's mouth went dry as the two adults stared at her waiting for an answer. She put down her fork and cleared her throat practically forcing herself to speak. "Uh. I-. We-We don't really talk all that much anymore." She gulped. "And. Um. Well I-I'm not really that interested in him."

She looked down and picked up her fork stabbing at her food and creating what she liked to call 'a perfect mess'. 

The silence was dragging on and she could feel herself sweating and her movements were beginning to feel stiff as though she were a robot that needed oiling.

Abby cleared her throat and plastered on her 'typical doctor smile'. "I'm sure we could make things work." Clarke's head flew up; it was as though everything she'd said had gone through one ear and out the other. "You two barely had anytime alone together whenever he came around for dinner. Us adults were always getting in your way with all our boring talking." Her mother took another sip of wine.

Dante's everlasting smile grew and he made a proposition. "He's free next week. How about I hook you two up on a date? I'm sure he would love to see you again after so long."

Clarke shook her head and opened her mouth to refuse the offer but her mother - as always - beat her to it. "I'm sure she would love that--"

"Mom!" She sent her mother a glare but Abby barely flinched. 

Abby cleared her throat and carried on. "Don't you worry, I'll get Clarke all dolled up and--"

She was interrupted by the sound of a chair scraping wood as Clarke pushed her chair back and stood up. "I'm not feeling very hungry. Please excuse me."

Before Abby could tell her to sit her butt back down, she ran out into the hallway and up the stairs before slamming her bedroom door shut.

She barely heard as Abby attempted to break the tension in the air by letting out a chuckle and a "Teenagers am I right?" and Dante smiled back and nodded before digging back into his meal. 

How could she? How could her own mother try to sell her off like some--some pawn in her business! Is that all he saw her as? Some business opportunity to be used at her own disposal? To hell with that! There was no way she'd go on some stupid date with some stupid man she hadn't seen in over a year. 

She grabbed her pillow and screamed; the noise muffled by the extra layers of wool. She threw it across the room watching as it hit the wall and dropped. Just helplessly dropped. Like any chances of her getting out of that date. She grabbed her sketch pad and pencil from where they lay on her desk and opened it to a fresh page before letting graphite meet paper as it made harsh lines. She grumbled at her lack of concentration and threw them across the room too. 

She eyed the pile of textbooks on her desk and picked one up before flicking through the pages and landing on one.

Studying was her anchor. Her emotions were threatening to set sail and crash into the nearest rock and the only thing keeping them in their place was the textbook in her hands.

She took a deep breath in and another out. Calm down Clarke. Now's not the time. 

Her mind led her to the poster she'd seen in the hallway. The Ark. It sounded interesting. The Ark. Noah's Ark. Built to save a select few from the end of the world. Coincidence? Maybe. But it wasn't only the Ark she was going to see tomorrow. Something about the woman in the poster - Becca Franco - pulled her in. She'd seen this woman before.

And not only in the news.

# \------------------------

"Ew. Science!" 

The group burst out laughing at Harper's remark. 

The only people not laughing were Monty and Raven. 

Jasper turned to Clarke. "So. The Ark. You going to see it tonight?"

Clarke nodded. "You wanna join?"

Jasper grinned and nodded eagerly. "I shall gladly escort you Princess."

Clarke's smile turned upside down. 

Wells butted in. "She hates that nickname."

Raven shook her head. "It's not the nickname she hates. It's the person who gave it to her."

Jasper's eyes went wide. "You hate Bellamy? How could anyone hate Bellamy!"

Clarke scoffed. "Trust me kid. He's not even half as good as you think he is. Her mind led her to the gum she'd found on her table in Chemistry.

Raven turned to Clarke. "Count me in!"

"What?"

"I'm coming too. To the museum." 

Wells butted in. Again. "Me too!" 

Monty's hand found it's way in the air. "And me!"

All eyes turned to Harper. She shuffled where she sat on the bench and sighed. "Fine."

Jasper grinned and whooped drawing curious looks from passerbys. 

"How about we all meet there at 8?"

# \------------------------

Clarke's eyes went wide as she entered the building. It was huge. She'd seen her fair share of big buildings but this-this was on a whole other level. Everything was so high-tech. She stopped at a robotic deer and read the nameplate.

_Model 2768 created by Becca Franco._

Damn Becca. She looked around at the crowds trying to spot a high ponytail or pair of goggles. It looked like they weren't here yet.

"Clarke Griffin?"

She turned around and almost gasped. The women in front of her looked exactly like she had in the poster expect taller and much more life-like.

"Miss Franco!" Clarke's mouth turned into a wide grin. But then it twitched. 

How did she know her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how does _Becca Franco_ know Clarke Griffin?


	4. Where is Wells?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke only wanted to see the Ark. She never expect any of this...
> 
> [ **Warning** ] Season 7 spoilers! (Those who are watching season 7 will know what I mean)

She shook her head. It wasn't unnatural. Her and her family had been all over the news those few years back. It had been posted everywhere.

_The Griffins lose a beloved family member to a break-in!_

_Break-in at the Griffin household! 1 dead and another traumatized!_

_Jake Griffin's heroic sacrifice to protect his daughter against a group of burglars!_

_Abby Griffin shows her human side at Jake's funeral!_

But it was still strange. Why did _Becca Franco_ know her?

She forced her smile back on her face and held her hand out almost squealing when she placed her hand in hers and shook it. She had such a firm grip and her rough hands only accentuated the amount of hard work she put into her work. She was such a perfect role mode--No! Bad Clarke! Get back to the point!

She (reluctantly) took her hand out of Becca's and cleared her throat. Overtime she'd prepared a mental list of questions to ask Becca if she'd ever had the luxury of meeting her and she'd never once thought that her first question would be this.

"If you don't mind me asking." she fidgeted with her hands staring at the women who smiled back at her waiting patiently for the question as though she'd done this many other times before. "How do you know my name?"

Clarke watched as the smile faded from the woman's face and her eyebrows furrowed.

Had she said something wrong? Why was Becca looking at her like she'd just lost something. Did a person like Becca even lose things?

"Did your mother not tell you?"

Clarke's lips twitched as she let out a seemingly awkward chuckle. "My mother?"

What did her mother have to do with any of this?

Before Becca could answer, the sound of footsteps and the unmistakable glint of goggles invaded her space as Jasper ran up to her.

"Clarke! We've been looking everywhere for you! Raven--" He paused only now noticing the woman in front and gasped. "Holy cow is that...Becca Franco! In person?"

Becca's lips lifted and she took one last glance at Clarke before drawing her attention to the young boy waving his arms around and talking about a best friend called Monty who was apparently obsessed with her. Clarke could only watch as the woman nodded, her signature smile plastered on, and listened to the boy occasionally glancing at Clarke.

"Griffiiiin!"

Clarke shot her eyes away from Jasper and his dramatic arms and focused on the brown tail striking faces as the owner barged through the crowd like the bull she was. She grinned at the girl and responded with her own "Reyeeees!".

Raven broke through the crowd and barreled into Clarke huffing. "Jeez Clarke! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me--oh my God is that Becca Franco!" Her eyes went wide and her mouth popped open as she stared at the woman standing tall and proud listening to Jasper.

Her eyes went to Clarke in almost an instant as she practically begged to be released from whatever cage Clarke had definitely not remembered putting her in.

"Fine! Go get her."

Raven squealed and lunged towards the woman. "Get your goggles out of the damn way Jordan!"

She twitched as what seemed to be a black haze flew past her stopping in front of Becca and forming the outline of one Monty Green as he joined the conversation asking something about algae and space.

A chuckle from behind caught her attention and Harper made her way next to her. "Jasper's so silly."

Oh? Jasper huh?

Clarke found a smirk worming its way on her face. "Jasper?" She chuckled as the younger girl flushed almost instantly.

"A-and Monty. And Monty."

"Is Wells not here yet?" She scanned the perimeter.

"He got a last minute call from his Father."

"I see." She huffed. She hadn't seen him for over 2 weeks and here he was bailing on her again.

A tap from behind and a "It's gonna start." from Harper turner her around as Becca began the unveiling of 'The Ark'.

# \-----------------------

It was big. So big they couldn't even showcase the whole thing. Only a small part of it actually fit in the room.

"This is the airlock."

The metal shined and the gears and bars looked beyond comprehension. It all looked so confusing and complex. But most of all, it looked epic. She dragged her hand along the cool metal and smooth surface. The door was a perfect circle and the glass was sturdy with double-glazing. Was it even glass?

"How do you open it?" A voice came from the crowd.

Becca smiled - wasn't she smiling just a bit too much? - and pressed a red button on the side. The doors opened with a 'whoosh' and many scrambled to get inside. It looked t be a sort of hexagonal shape with a yellow line on two parallel sides. Voices echoed but died down as more people entered filling up the space.

"Clarke."

She stayed outside scanning the rest of the hallway. A lever caught her attention.

_Airlock Release_

She pulled it and jumped at the screams from inside the airlock as a second door on the other side opened surprising them.

"Clarke."

A chuckle from behind caught her attention as Becca laughed at their reactions. "That lever opens the other door. The one that will one day be used as a sort of pier for engineers."

Clarke nodded pulling it back up and closing the door.

She turned around and smiled at the woman. "So. My mother. What did you mean when--"

"Clarke!"

A hand from behind dragged her back and she whipped her head around to be met with a huffing and puffing Wells. "Glad to see you decided to come."

He lifted his head, sweat on his brow. "There's no time to talk we need to leave."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

He grabbed her hand pulling her away violently. "We need to go! Now!"

"Wells what the hell are you--"

"Wells Jaha?"

Her turned and glared at the woman. "Becca Franco."

She smiled her signature smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your Father has been saying so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same about you." He turned back towards Clarke. "Listen Clarke. I don't have time to explain but we need to go!"

"Why not stay a bit longer? You've only just arrived."

He turned back towards the woman practically seething. What the hell was going on? Wells Jaha was mad! He was never mad! And towards Becca.

"No disrespect _Dr Franco_ , but me and my friend really need to leave."

Becca's smile twitched turning into a grimace. "You haven't even seen the ship--" Commotion from the entrance interrupted her and her eyes went wide as a man in white made his way over. Her smile dropped and her eyes turned towards a confused Clarke before turning back towards the man.

She stepped in front of the two teenagers. "Mr Cadogan. To what do I owe the pleasure--"

"You know why I'm here."

She frowned. "It's not ready. And even if it was, what makes you think I would let you of all people have it?"

He smirked. "Now now Becca." Her eye twitched. "We made a deal."

She turned towards Wells and they made eye contact before she nodded and he nodded back seemingly forming an understanding.

He tugged Clarke's arm and leaned into her ear. "We need to go."

She shook her head. "No. Wait." Her eyes found his. "Wells, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain. We need to go!" His voice grew frantic as he attempted to shield her from the view of the man in white. He pulled her arm again but her feet were rooted to the ground.

"No. You need to tell me now! What is going on! Why does she know us, what do our parents have to do with her and who is that man!"

He hesitated before grumbling. "Clarke I am begging you. Come with me right now. I promise I'll explain everything to you, but we need to leave before--"

"Is that her?" Clarke's head turned and her eyes went wide as the man in white stared at her, his smile growing.

Becca stepped in front of her. "No."

He laughed. "You should know by now that I can tell when people are lying Becca." His grin replaced itself with a frown. "Give her to me or my disciples won't go easy on you."

Disciples?

Wells grumbled before grabbing her arms and pulling her harder almost tripping her over as he forced her to the back of the room and then past another few hallways away from the excited tourists checking out the airlock and the two adults arguing.

"Wait! What about Raven and the others?"

"I'll get them after but you need to go!"

His hands slid along the wall seemingly looking for something before his eyes lit up and he pressed at a section. "Wells what are you--" The wall shuddered before pulling back and opening to reveal a small hallway that led outside. Her eyes went wide.

"What the heck."

He pulled his hands away and let out a breath she didn't know he'd been holding. "Okay. Okay. Now go through here and--"

She held up her hands. "Woah woah woah. Wait just a minute. What is with this secret back door and how do you even know where it is or how to open it? Have you been here before? Why have you been here? And who is that man and what does he want from me and how on earth does Bec--"

"Oh my God Clarke!" His voice echoed down the hall bouncing off the surfaces. "Just shut up and get out! Move!"

He pushed her in before shutting it. She stared at it as it closed taking away the light and leaving her in the dark - both literally and figuratively. She turned around and took a step forward. Light came pouring in as another door on the other end opened revealing a bundle of trees.

She took a deep breath in and let it go. Okay. So her mom and Jaha had some sort of connection to Becca, an old man in white came bursting through seemingly knowing her as well and saying something about disciples and Wells had just shoved her into some secret passage saying that he would explain everything later.

What kind of conspiracy was this? She'd only ever seen these kinds of things in movies or books. Real life wasn't meant to go like this!

Don't panic Clarke. Don't panic. She could feel the bile rising up her throat and the tears pricking at her eyes. Don't panic just move. Wells is going to explain everything later. Yeah. And when you get home, you can ask you mom about everything. Yeah. Later.

She looked forward at the trees and took a shaky step toward them before taking another and another and then another.

The cool night air awoke the goosebumps on her arms and she shivered. The door closed almost instantly behind her and she turned to face the trees almost getting hit in the head by a branch hanging low. She was in the forest behind the building. The one she'd sworn to one day draw. But being in it and seeing it from a distance were two completely different things. It was scary at night.

She chose not to go down the stone path and instead practically hugged the metal door and waited for her friends.

# \------------------------

"Clarke!"

Her eyes shot open. When had she fallen asleep?

She stood up, her legs shaking slightly from her uncomfortable position on the floor, and stumbled back when a pair of arms wrapped tight around her.

"We were so worried about you!" She blinked away the bleariness of her fatigue and her eyes focused on the heaving Latina hugging her and the others running up to meet them.

"Raven, what happened?"

Raven pulled away. "I don't really know. It was all a blur. All I remember is seeing some guy talking to Dr Franco and then Wells pulled you away and a few minutes later, he came back in pulling us all out the front entrance screaming something about you and a door? We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Raven--"

"What the hell are you doing in the forest?"

"Raven--"

"We should get out of here. It's all dark and dirty and gloomy and--"

"Raven!"

Raven's voice died down and she stared at the blonde. "Yeah?"

"Where is Wells?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh. A new face and a frantic Wells only adds to the things Clarke doesn't know. What do Jaha and Abby know that she doesn't? Why was Wells so insistent on getting her out of there? How does he know the layout? Why do him and Becca seem so familiar with each other? And where is he?
> 
> For those who don't know the 'leaving me in the dark' expression, it pretty much means when someone doesn't tell you the full story or explanation of something.


	5. Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter! I repeat, this is not a new chapter! This is the cover of this book that is also co-posted on Wattpad!

# 

The image of the cliff is from a website called 'Unsplash'.


	6. Updating

So recently, I've been having . . . let's just say 'problems' which will unfortunately make it harder to read and write and understand things (also school is starting) and so my update times will be a lot slower.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
